


Cordelia's Birthday Treat

by BrandedKing



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandedKing/pseuds/BrandedKing
Summary: A small oneshot dedicated to celebtrating the birhtday of Cordelia. Happy birthday, Cordelia.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 14





	Cordelia's Birthday Treat

**Cordelia’s Birthday Treat**

* * *

  
  


**_Knight Paragon: Cordelia_ **

Cordelia stirred and awoke from a deep slumber. Moving her hand around, she tried to grasp something, only to touch thin air. Turning around, she looked to see that Robin was not present in the room at all. Her mind filled with concern at her husband’s unusual absence, but these were soon shot down when she could hear yells emanating from outside the room. 

“Morgan, do not use your Arcfire tome to set the flames! You’re gonna end up burning the entire dish, for the love of Naga!”

“But, Father, it’ll save so much time.”

“Morgan,  _ no!  _ This is your mother’s breakfast on her  _ birthday.  _ We are not stuffing it up! _ ”  _

Cordelia giggled, as she heard the argument between her husband and second youngest daughter. Deciding to keep up the surprise, she lied back down and waited for her family to bring her down. 

* * *

  
  


**_Grandmaster of Ylisse: Robin_ **

“Ok, so now we have quelled Morgan from ruining the dish, what do we do next?” Robin asked, as he shot a glare at his daughter, who was maintaining an air of innocence. 

“We now add the eggs.” Severa said, who till now had remained silent. 

“Can I --” Morgan began to talk, but she was soon cut off by Robin. 

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish my question!” Morgan protested. 

“Pumpkin, I know you too well by now. Any of your suggestions will end up with an explosion and you’ll try to shift the blame to your sister or me. Am I correct?”

“...Yes.” Morgan admitted grudgingly. 

Robin smirked and took the eggs from Severa before cracking them. “Do we have to stir them or do we just add them straight to the pan?”

“No. It’s scrambled eggs. Just add them straight to the pan.” Severa said. 

Robin nodded. “Alright. What’s next?”

“You should probably check the cake,” Severa said, “it’s been in the --” Her words trailed off, as she realised that the cake had been unsupervised for the past hour. “Daddy, you might wanna take the cake out.”   
  
“ _ Shit _ . We’ve left it in for too long.” Robin cursed. He moved towards the oven and opened it. The moment he did a plume of smoke erupted from the oven, and he soon emerged coughing and carrying a completely charred cake. 

Morgan stared at her father for a few seconds, before breaking down in a fit of giggles. “Pfff. Hahaha. Father, you look so funny.”

Robin grunted and stared at his daughter. “Morgan, be quiet. You’re not helping and the cake’s completely ruined.”

“This is why I said to set the flame using an Arcfire tome,” Morgan said cheekily. “But,  _ nooooo _ , we had to use a Fire tome and leave it sitting in the oven. If we had used my method, the cake might still be saved.”   
  


“Would you shut it, you daft airhead?” Severa snarled. “Using an Arcfire tome would’ve burned the cake as well, nitwit. An Arcifre tome would’ve burned the cake  **_instantly_ ** .”

“No. It wouldn’t have!” Morgan proclaimed. “I would’ve been watching the cake and gotten rid of the flames the moment the cake was done.”

“Really? Would you have done that?” Severa questioned. “The moment the cake was cooking, you would’ve ran off somewhere else.”

“No. I wouldn’t have! I would--”   
  
Her words were cut off when Robin yelled at them. “Girls, stop arguing! It’s not helping. The cake’s completely ruined and your mother’s breakfast is not even ready.” He took a deep breath, before continuing. “I’m going to go out and buy a cake for her. I want you two to watch the eggs and make the rest of the breakfast. Alright?”   
  


Severa and Morgan nodded and Robin left the room. Donning his cloak, he took his wallet out of the drawer. Walking to the door, he opened it and moved to step out. However, before he could do so, he heard an explosion from inside the kitchen, Cursing himself, he ran into the kitchen and was greeted by Morgan and Severa’s face being covered in smoke. 

Robin scowled and did all in his power to not start yelling at his daughter. “I left you guys alone for no more than five minutes.  _ Five minutes. _ And you already burned the eggs?! Please enlighten me on how the hell this could happen!”

Severa gulped and knowing her father’s patience was at its end, answered him immediately. “Morgan used an Arcfire tome to speed up the process. I tried to stop her, but the stupid idiot pushed me aside.”

“No. That’s a lie, Father. Severa forced me to use the tome!” Morgan said, as she stood behind her sister, in an attempt to hide her grin. 

Robin grumbled. “Morgan! I’m not in the goddamn mood, right now. The cake’s gone and now the breakfast is inedible, which is completely  _ your  _ fault. I’ll be doling out your punishment later.” He glared at Morgan with the last few words. “But, yes, our plan to reward your mother is in complete shambles and we have no backup plan.”

“Robin, please, it’s alright. I don’t need you to do anything special for me.”

Robin gasped and looked around to see Cordelia standing in the living room and giving him a warm smile. Having heard the shouts becoming worse, Cordelia had decided to intervene.

“B-but we can’t even make you breakfast and a proper cake.” Robin protested, as he looked down at the floor. 

She giggled and moved to embrace her husband. “Please, love. I appreciate the sentiment more than anything. So, wipe that dour look from the face. Surely you aren’t going to be like this when it’s your darling wife’s birthday, are you now?” 

Robin chuckled. “No. Of course not.” Bringing Cordelia closer to him, he gently kissed her upon the lips. “Happy birthday, Cordy.”

Sighing in satisfaction, she pecked his cheek. “Thank you, love.”

Severa gagged at the sight of her parents showing affection. “Gawds. Get a room you two. It’s  _ disgusting _ .”

“Gee, Sev. Stop being such a spoilsport. It’s Mother’s birthday.” Morgan poked her tongue out. 

Cordelia laughed and disengaged from Robin. The moment she did so, Morgan barrelled into her. 

“Happy birthday, Mother.” Morgan whispered. “You’re the best mom I could ask for.”

“Thank you, Morg.” Cordelia said. “However, don’t think saying that means you’re getting out of your punishment.”

“Awwww. That stinks, Mother.” Morgan cried. “Can you make an exception, as it’s your birthday?”

“No.”

“At least I tried.”

“Happy birthday, Mom.” Severa said. 

“Thanks, Sev.” Cordelia was silent for sometime, before adopting a sly grin. “Aren’t you going to give me a hug?”

“No.” Severa huffed. “You know I don’t like giving hugs.”

“But it’s my birthday, pumpkin.” Cordelia said. “Surely you can make an exception, right? C’mon, Sev, humour your mom for once.”

Severa grumbled for a few moments, before giving in. “Alright,  _ fine.  _ I’ll give you a hug. But only cause it’s your  _ birthday _ . I’m  _ totally _ not doing it cause I love you and cause you’re the best mom. Don’t get the wrong idea now.”

Cordelia giggled and ruffled her daughter’s hair. 

“ _ Moooooom,  _ I’m not a kid! Just because I’m giving you a hug, doesn’t mean I have to be treated like a child!” Severa said. 

“Sev, stop keeping up your facade.” Robin said with a dry chuckle. “You’re enjoying this, so stop pretending otherwise.”

Severa sighed and allowed her mother to play with her hair. 

“Come here, you two.” Cordelia said after joking around with her daughter. “Let’s have a family hug.”

“Is it really a family hug if the little ones are still asleep?” Robin asked. 

“Oh, hush you.” Cordelia snarked. “The little ones can join the next family hug.”

Robin smiled and with Morgan embraced Cordelia. The Volkner family shared a hug… even if it was two short. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

“So, what are the plans for today?” Cordelia asked, soon after the family hug. 

“We’ve prepared a picnic for you.” Robin answered.

“Is the food gonna be edible this time? Cordelia snarked. 

“.... That wounds me, you know.” Robin adopted a hurt expression. “But yes, there'll be food this time. I had Sumia prepare a pie.” As he finished, there was a light knock on the door. “Ah, there’s Sumia with the pie now. Go and talk to her. I’ll wake the little ones up.”

As Robin walked up to his children’s bedroom, he made a quick detour into his office. Stepping inside, he quickly grabbed the bouquet of flowers and another parcel he’d kept hidden, before discreetly closing the door. 

Moving towards the bedroom used by the current versions of Morgan and Severa, he entered the room and began to stir them awake. “Girls. Wake up. It’s your mother’s birthday. We’re going out for a picnic.”

Within seconds, their eyes fluttered open and they jumped out of the bed in excitement. 

“Is it really Mommy’s birthday?” Morgan asked. 

Robin nodded. “What I want you two to do is give her these flowers, give her a big hug and tell her “Happy Birthday.’ Can you two do that?”

“Yep. We wanna make Mommy happy on her birthday. Seeing Mommy happy is the best thing in the whole world.” Severa said dramatically with a large grin. 

Robin chuckled. “Alright. Let’s go then. Hold the flowers between the two of you. Also, if she asks, say you two thought of doing this.”

The girls nodded and did as instructed. Running down the stairs, the two girls went up to their mother and presented the flowers. “Happy birthday, Mommy. These are for you.”

Cordelia smiled and took the flowers from them. She then scooped both of them up and hugged them. “Aren’t you two sweet? So, did you father put you up to this.”

“Nuh-uh. We asked Daddy to buy the flowers for us, so we could give it to you!” Morgan proclaimed. 

Cordelia smirked. “Really? Did you now?”

“Yup.”

Setting them both down, she pinched both of their cheeks and ruffled their hair. “Did you really do that?”

“Ouch! Daddy put us up to it.” Severa said, trying to wriggle her way out of her mother’s grasp. 

“Ah ha! I thought so. Nonetheless, thank you. It’s sweet of you two to do this.” Cordelia said. 

“Yay! Mommy’s happy. Sevy, let’s give her a big hug!” Morgan said. 

Cordelia chuckled, as her two daughters gave her a hug. “Why don’t you two go and get ready for the picnic?”

Severa and Morgan squealed in delight and ran off to their rooms to prepare. Cordelia smiled and walked towards Robin, who had been watching from the background. Giving him a hug, she stroked his hair. “You always know how to brighten up my day, don’t you?”

Robin chuckled and reciprocated the embrace. “Maybe I do, dear. But like Severa said, seeing you smile is truly the best thing in the world.”

“Incorrigible flirt.” Cordelia fired back. 

“I shall not deny that remark.” Robin said dramatically, before dissolving in a fit of giggles, with Cordelia soon joining him. 

“Anyway, I know you too well, which means you have another gift for me.” Cordelia said. “So, where is it?”

Robin adopted a poker face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Robin, please, I know you would’ve prepared another gift for me, so quit the facade.” She said, giving him a hard glare.

“Again, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Robin looked away from Cordelia to avoid her withering gaze. However, he was unable to avoid it and he gave in. “Alright, fine. You win. Can I still keep it a surprise?”

She smiled and pecked his cheek. “Sure, love. You can do that.”

“Unlike Daddy, Morgan and I will give you our gift now, Mom.”

Cordelia whipped around to see the older Severa and Morgan holding a wrapped box. She smiled and took the parcel from them. “So, what did you two get me?”

“We aren’t telling until you open it, Mother.” Morgan said, as she contained her excitement. 

Cordelia began to open the present and laughed at what it was. Morgan and Severa had gifted her a pegasus grooming kit. “My, this is wonderful, you two.” She set the gift down and hugged both of her daughters. “However, I need to ask. Is Morgan going to use up the entire stock at once trying to give her pegasus a perfect sheen?”

“No. I swear I won’t do it this time, Mother.” Morgan said quickly. “This is  _ your  _ gift, so I won’t be using it.”

“I wouldn’t trust her, Mom.” Severa jabbed her sister playfully. “Knowing Morgan, she would probably still do it and claim it was an accident.”

“Hey, c’mon, Sev.” Morgan whined. “That’s not fair.”   
  
“See, Mom. The airhead doesn’t deny it.” Severa said. “You’d better keep that hidden from her.”

“I might just do that. Naga knows the mess we had last time Morgan went chaotic with the pegasus grooming kit.” Cordelia said with a grin. 

All Morgan could do was stare in shock at the brutal mistreatment. She turned towards her father for some sort of aid. “Father, Mother and Sev are being unfair to me. You gotta help me out here.”

Hiding the grin that had crept to his face, he replied, “And why should I do that? You still owe me the gold for all the tomes you blasted with your tomestacking.” 

“Hey! I’ve paid you back for that.” Morgan protested. 

“Yes. For  _ some  _ of it. You still owe me seven thousand gold.” Robin fired back. 

“Oh. So I do. Drat.” Morgan said. “Uhhh… yeah… you guys win.”

“Never try to argue with me, pumpkin. Like with our chess matches, you can  _ never  _ win.” Robin smirked. 

“I’ll beat you one day.” Morgan proclaimed. “And I’ll make sure you never get to live it down. Just watch me.”

“I await that day eagerly. Nonetheless, I’m with your mother. You’re not laying your hands on the kit. We aren’t gonna spend the entire day cleaning up the mess you’ll make if you get your hands on it.” Robin said smugly. 

“Aww. You guys are no fun.” Morgan sighed. “But, I’ll still need to use it to tend to my own pegasus, right?”   
  


“Yes.” Cordelia said. Before Morgan could come to any conclusions, Cordelia quickly continued. “However, that doesn’t mean you’ll get to use it by yourself. You’ll need to tend to your pegasus and groom it at the same time I do it.”

“B-but --”

“No buts, Morgan. You can’t be trusted with the kit by yourself.” Cordelia said forcefully. “Just give up. You aren’t winning this round.”

Robin chuckled at the sight of his daughter arguing with his wife. “As fun as this is, the little ones have been here for the past few minutes. Shall we go?”

Cordelia nodded and the younger Severa and Morgan squealed in delight and ran towards the door, with the rest of their family close on their heels. 

* * *

  
  


**_Knight Paragon: Cordelia_ **

Hours later, Cordelia was seated under a tree and was resting her head on Robin’s shoulder. Her daughters were playing together in the park. 

“You know, Robin, this is the best gift I could ever ask for.” Cordelia said. “Seeing our daughters playing together and enjoying themselves and having some time for ourselves is something I wouldn’t trade for anything. Thank you for all of this.”

“Think nothing of it, dear.” Robin said. “Talking about gifts, I should probably give you mine now.”

Cordelia squealed in delight and moved from her position. Taking the gift that Robin had taken out of his pocket, she eagerly unwrapped it. Inside was a box that contained a jewellery set. “Oh, Robin. Why must you always spoil me like this? Every year you get me something fancy and expensive.”

“Because I want to, Cordy.” Robin told her, as he cupped her cheeks and brushed away the tears that had pooled up in her eyes. “Seeing you happy and being able to see you smile and get to hear your laugh is mesmerising. I know I always say it, but it’s those things about you that I love so much. You’re beautiful and excessively cute.’

Cordelia blushed heavily and looked away. “Gods. I should stop you from seeing Virion so much. His flamboyant nature is rubbing off on you.”

“Honestly, whether or not you believe it, all of that came from me.” Robin replied. “And that’s not all of your gifts. It’s been sometime since our last family holiday. I talked to Flavia, and she’s organised a resort in the Ferox Mountains for us.”

“Robin, this is _too_ _much_.” Cordelia said. “You didn’t have to do so much for me.”  
  
“But I wanted to, dear.” Robin told her. “It’s been sometime since we all went on a family holiday and we all need the time off.”

“Thank you, Robin. Truly.” She said, as she gave him a peck on the cheek. “However, knowing you, you would’ve originally planned for it to only be us two. Am I right?”

Robin nodded. “Yeah. I wanted it to be us two at first, but then I remembered what happened last time we left the house in the hands of Morgan and Severa.”

Cordelia visibly shuddered, as Robin referenced the earlier incident. “Yeah. That makes perfect sense. Don’t want to come back home to find your office a complete mess again.”

“Exactly. I’m still annoyed over the fact that Morgan still denies her involvement in it and blames it on  _ ghosts _ . Anyway, we leave the day after tomorrow. We’ll be there for a whole week.” Robin said. 

“I look forward to it. So, what now, Robin?” She asked. 

“I think I’m perfectly content with the two of us sitting here. What about you?”

Cordelia sighed and hugged Robin. Snuggling herself into a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and relaxed. “I can say the exact same.”   
  


Kissing her hair, he rested his head on hers. “Happy birthday, Cordelia.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
